Fairy Hills Closed
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Fairy Hills is closed for extermination and when the girls need a place to sleep for a few days the boys are happy to help. Mainly LaxusxMirajane and GrayxJuvia. Small LevyxGajeel and slight hints of NatsuxLucy. May be some OOC just a oneshot.


**Hey, just a quick copyright message. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters depicted in this story. I am merely a fan of the Anime and Manga and wished to write a way that some of the characters could come together. Now on to the story...**

The women of Fairy Tail stood quietly outside of their home. Fairy Hills had been locked down in order to exterminate the large amount of bugs that had decided to make the building their home. why had the bugs taken residence in Fairy Hills? Simple really. It's winter and the thunderstorms were driving them up hill to a safe dry place where they could stay. Mirajane had found some of them when she opened the pantry for a snack. Her scream had echoed through the house followed by many other screams when the other residence found what had frightened the take over mage.

Erza had contacted the guild and the exterminators. Master Makarov had sent Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo, Elfman, Freed and Bickslow to help the girls move their things out of the building for the full were to move out for a day or two so that the building could be eradicated of bugs.

The girls and boys all looked at each other. Until Gray spoke up. "Hey where do you guys plan on staying for two days if you can't stay here?"

The girls all froze. "Oh I hadn't thought of that." Mirajane said.

"Mira what do we do?" Lisanna asked.

"Where will we go?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe we can stay with other guild members?" Suggested Levy.

"Good idea." Nodded Erza.

the group watched silently as Evergreen dragged Elfman away. Mirajane and Lisanna shared a look that communicated the same message. They were not staying with their brother so they would need somewhere else to go.

"I wonder if Lu would mind me staying?"

"You might not fit Levy."

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"I'm staying with Luce right now. Her bed's barely big enough for both of us plus she keeps trying to kick me out and I don't know why. It must be her sleep thing or something. You could sleep on the couch but it's not comfortable, that's why I sleep with Lucy." Natsu replied looking as though he was in deep thought. Gray rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer while the men snickered and the women giggled.

"Oh, where will I go now then?"

"There is a spare bedroom in our apartment right Gajeel?" Pantherlily had seemingly appeared from nowhere even though he had been there the whole time watching quietly.

"You know there is cat what's that got to do with it?"

"Levy could stay in the spare room. It's only for a couple of days, she's small and quiet plus you don't spend very much time in the apartment anyway." Gajeel's cheeks went pink.

"Really Gajeel? You wouldn't mind? I would be awfully quiet, you wouldn't even know I was there. Unless you don't wan me there then I can find somewhere else to stay" Levy's tone went from excited to solemn.

"No! I mean yes you can stay, it's fine, just a couple of days anyway. Lily's right I don't spend that much time there anyway." Gajeel stuttered.

"Really? Oh thank you Gajeel!" Levy grinned with a slight blush.

"Yeah, whatever let's go shrimp." Gajeel pick up her bags and left without waiting for her to catch up. Levy waved at everyone as she ran after Gajeel down the hill.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yes Romeo."

"I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if you stayed with us, that is if you want to. I mean we're friends and he would probably kill me if i didn't offer anyway."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be. You would be a guest. We can hang out some more and you can stay in the spare bed we have."

"Well, what do you think Carla?"

"I suppose it would be okay. It's better than staying on the street all night."

"That settles it Carla thinks it's a good idea, what do you say Wendy?"

"Okay!" Both teens grinned at each other. Romeo picked up some of the baggage while Wendy and Carla were adamant about carrying something and they set off.

Juvia's eyes darted to each person left before her gaze settled on Gray who was looking straight at her. Blushing she dropped her eyes to the ground where her suitcases sat. Suddenly her suitcases started moving. Snapping her gaze up she realised Gray had her suitcases and was looking at her expectantly.

"Gray?"

"Come on we'll look for somewhere for you to stay."

"You'll help Juvia find somewhere to stay for a couple of days?"

"Yeah come on. If worse comes to worse I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my room."

Juvia nodded enthusiastically with a big grin on her face. Gray nodded once and turned around calling for Juvia to follow. With a small wave Juvia skipped away beside Gray towards the nearest hotel.

Erza looked at everyone left then an idea came to mind. "Freed! Bickslow!"

"Yes Erza?" they both snapped to attention.

"Pick up Lisanna's and my things."

"Why?"

"Because you're taking them to the guild. I do believe there are some spare beds in one of the back rooms for guests. Lisanna does that sound okay to you?"

"Yes, great idea Erza! Thank you carrying our things. Oh wait what about you Mira?"

"Me? I'll be fine Lisanna. You go and I'll have my things ready in a minute." Mira smiled gently at her sister urging her to go. Reluctantly Lisanna nodded and jogged down hill to catch up with Erza, Freed and Bickslow who were much further than she thought they were.

"Happy, we have to go tell Lucy!"

"Aye Sir!"

And so there stood Mirajane and Laxus alone in front of Fairy Hills.

"Thank you for all of your help packing and moving my things today Laxus." Mira smiled.

"It's fine Mira, don't mention it. You need somewhere to stay?"

"I'll be fine at the guild, like Erza said there are spare guest beds." Laxus snorted. Mira looked at him questioningly.

"As if you're staying there. Half the guild are old perverts who like to drool over you during the day. can you imagine what they would be like if you were sleeping there too? No you'll stay with me. Away from the nasty perverts and my Grandfather."

"What's wrong with the Master?"

"When it comes to you? He's the worst of them all." Mira had no chance to respond as he already had her luggage in his arms and was walking away from her down the hill. "You comin' Mira?"

Slowly a smile spread across her features. She realised that his reasoning was quite faulty but he obviously wanted her to stay with him so she would play dumb and allow him this luxury for now. "Yes I'm coming." she called out as she ran after him.

Erza and Lisanna's things were placed in the back room for visitors by the now exhausted men who had accompanied them. As the four mages returned to the main room they noticed everyone staring at them. Lisanna quickly made her way behind the empty bar to serve her guild mates while Freed and Bickslow collapsed into a chair for some rest. That left Titania herself to explain to the whole guild why their luggage was in the guild.

Quickly and efficiently she told them that Fairy Hills was out of commission and the residents were each staying with anyone who had space in their apartments or houses. All at once the guild erupted into questions and offers for the women to stay with them. Erza shut them up with a hand and proceded to explain who was staying with who until they asked about Mirajane who was yet to arrive.

"I'm not sure who Mirajane is staying with. I assumed she would be staying in the back with Lisanna and myself but if she's not here yet then maybe she's looking fora hotel room."

"What about Laxus?" When Erza merely raised an eyebrow Lisanna elaborated for everyone raising her voice accordingly. "When we left Fairy Hills, Mira was standing with Laxus and she said she would catch up to us in a bit but she never did. I heard her thanking Laxus for helping with her things. Maybe he offered for her to stay with him for a couple of days?"

Levy was all settled in when Lily knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"I came to see how you're settling in."

"I'm all settled thank you Lily. Is Gajeel still here? I wanted to thank him again."

"You don't need to thank me again Shrimp. There is a limit and I think you past it half way back here."

"Oh. heh. heh, sorry I'm just grateful that you let me stay here on such short notice."

"It's nothing really." a faint blush tinted both of their cheeks. Lily quietly backed out of the room, though he wouldn't have been noticed if he'd been yelling and slamming pots and pans. They were clearly having a moment and shouldn't be disturbed.

After Lily was gone they seemed to realise they were completely alone. They stared at each other silently until an idea came to Levy's mind. Taking a few steps Levy stood toe to toe with Gajeel. Said man merely watched her with mild interest.

"I wanted to thank you one more time. Properly though." she whispered slowly as she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand.

Gajeel didn't move. Whether he was mesmerised or scared she couldn't guess. Ever so slowly the petite bluenette stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she watched Gajeel blink once, twice, three times before he growled. Levy's eyes widened. Why did he growl did she do something wrong.

"You missed Shrimp." He growled before putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her to him so that he could kiss her roughly.

After a while they pulled back. Levy couldn't tell if they had been kissing for a few seconds or a few hours but she didn't care because she wanted to do it again. So she did. They spent the rest of the day talking, kissing and cuddling inside Gajeels apartment away from prying eyes and hidden from Pantherlily so as not to make him uncomfortable.

"LUCY!" Natsu climbed through his friends window with no effort and walked through her small apartment to look for her. After checking the kitchen and lounge area Natsu found the door to the bathroom closed and locked.

"LUCY? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Natsu banged loudly on the door with his fist as he yelled through the wood.

"NATSU! STOP YELLING!" With Lucy's response Natsu stopped pounding on the door and back away slowly waiting for the door to slam open and get kicked but nothing happened. Confused he looked at Happy then back to the locked door.

"Lucy?"

"I'm bathing Natsu! Just wait okay? Whatever it is tell me after I get out okay?" Sharing another glance at Happy Natsu shrugged.

"Sure." Deciding to see how the girls writing was going Natsu searched the desk for Lucy's novel but couldn't find it. Coming to the conclusion that she either hid it from him or Levy had it Natsu opted to lay on her bed and take a quick nap.

Twenty minutes later Lucy emerged from her bathroom. When she realised her teammate and his cat were sleeping soundly she quickly dressed out of sight and then proceeded to wake him gently so as not to surprise him into breaking or burning any of her apartment down.

"Natsu, wake up. What did you want to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh Lucy! Fairy Hills has been closed down!"

Lucy blanched. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah the exterminators need to get rid of the bugs and it's gonna take a few days so everyone had to find somewhere to stay." Natsu continued on with hsi story about where veryone was staying not noticing the angry aura slowly gathering around his female friend.

Lucy regained the colour in her face and resumed breathing. Her breathing progressed from normal to laboured as her anger rose. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and hit her teammate over the head as hard as she could.

"Idiot! I thougth someone had attacked them or something. And what gives you the right to tell Levy she can't stay here? Damn it Natsu you can't do that!"

"Sorry Luce, I just want to spend time with you and your bed is so comfy." His sad puppy dog face was in play and Lucy's anger diminished completely. Her anger gone and her heart melted.

Lucy sighed and smiled gently. "It's okay Natsu. Come on let's go to the guild and see how Erza and Lisanna are settling in."

Lucy watched as Natsu's bad mood disappeared in a flash and he grinned grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the window. "Yeah!" Pulling her close Natsu held Lucy tightly to him as he jumped out of the window. Lucy squeezed her eyes closed and tucked her face into Natsu's neck as he jumped. Reflexively he tightened his hold on her in a gesture of reassurance that made her feel even safer. When they landed safely on the ground Natsu let go and Lucy pulled away from his warm embrace and skipped ahead of him and his cat happily.

Natsu's grin widened if possible aat the site of the beautiful girl in front of him happily skipping down the street with a large smile on her face.

"C'mon Happy let's catch up! Hey Luce wait up!"

Elsewhere Juvia and Gray Entered his apartment with her luggage in hand.

"I can't believe there wasn't one single vacancy in all of Magnolia's hotels!" Gray huffed angrily as he set the bags down.

"Well Gray there was that one place."

"Juvia that didn't even classify as a hotel! That place looked liek it was going to fall down any minute and the guys that were there looked shifty! I'm not letting you stay somewhere like that! I'd rather know that you're safe and sound within my apartment walls." Juvia's eyes widened and Gray blushed.

"Th-thank you Gray, Juvia appreciates you letting her stay."

"It's fine Juvia. You can set up your things in the bedroom and I'll take the couch."

"Oh no! Juvia couldn't take your bed Gray! Juvia will sleep on the couch. She will not be any more of a bother than she already is."

"Juvia, you're taking the bed, no arguments. You are my guest, really it's fine the couch isn't that uncomfortable but the bed is much better. Go un pack or whatever. First door on the left."

Juvia sighed and left gray in the large entryway heading down the hall to his bedroom. When she entered the room however she was stunned. The room itself was average size with a wardrobe and side tables but what stunned Juvia was the bed. It could hold the both of them easily with enough space for them not to touch.

"Gray?"

He joined her in the room moments later. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Your bed."

"What about it?"

"It's massive, why do you need to take the couch when we could both sleep on opposite sides of the bed and never come into contact with the other?"

"Uh. I just- thought that- it would be more polite to- sleep on the couch, you know? Modesty and stuff." He mumbled looking out the window with a blush on his cheeks.

Juvia's cheeks tinted pink and she smiled shyly. "Thank you, for thinking of Juvia. It will be more comfortable for you if you stay in here too and Juvia won't feel bad for being a burden on Gray."

"You're not a burden Juvia. You won't try anything?"

Juvia went red. "No! Of course not that would be bad."

"Juvia you're a stalker." Gray sweat dropped.

"Juvia only does that because she doesn't want someone else to get Gray or hurt him. She doesn't mean to be creepy it's just that Gray took away the rain and made Juvia so happy." She mumbled. Gray's weariness evaporated and was replaced with a softness he had been feeling more often around the young woman as of late.

"Okay, if that's what you want, er well if that's what we agree on then we'll uh share." he said awkwardly. He watched as Juvia's guarded expression formed into one of joy. "Uh come on we should get to the guild." He said looking away quickly before turning around and leaving the room and eventually the apartment with Juvia following close behind.

Across town in a three room apartment Mirajane watched a man who she had known for as long as she could remember move his things around for her. A small smile spread across her face as she watched him rearrange his furniture and belongings to make room for her luggage.

Mira took in the size of the apartment and realised two things. The first being that this was the most flustered and off centre she had ever seen Laxus Dreyer and the second being that hes apartment although being as large as it was had only one bedroom with a large bed in the centre. She froze just as Laxus stopped and relaxed.

"Mira? something wrong?"

"No nothing at all just wondering what the sleeping arrangements will be considering there is only one bed." Mira explained with an easy smile though Laxus could see the nervousness behind the smile.

He smirked. "You're not scared now are you Mira? Surely sharing a bed isn't that bad or are you nervous because I'm the one you'll be sharing with? Is that it Mira? You scared that I'll overstep the boundaries or just nervous to have so much sex appeal lying less than a metre away?"

Finally the tension left her body. "No one's here Laxus you can drop the big tough guy act. I've known you for a very long time and the way you act in public is not who you are. Oh and I'm not scared of you or sharing a bed with you."

"Are you sure because I can see the nerves dancing behind your smile. You said it yourself Mira. We've known each other a long time and we can see past the fake. Why so nervous?" His tone was softer now, curious even.

Mira took a deep breath and let the nerves out as she exhaled. "I guess it's because I'd be sharing a bed with a man."

"I'd never try anything you know that, don't you?"

"Of course but it still makes me a little nervous."

"Good thing I was joking then. I'll take the couch and you can sleep in the bed."

Mira felt relief at first but then she realised he was sleeping on an uncomfortable couch tha was at least two feet too short for his body and her caring nature came shining through.

"No that's not necessary I can sleep on the couch or we can share. That couch is too small for you and not made for sleeping on."

"Mira, you're not sleeping on that couch."

"fine we can share."

"You just said that you felt nervous sharing a bed with a man even knowing they wouldn't mak a move. I won't make you feel uncomfortable."

Mira's kind nature vanished as her demonic aura filled the room. "Neither will I. This is your home Laxus and you should be comfortable. We'll share and that's final."

Laxus merely rolled his eyes. "Your demon side doesn't scare me Mira remember. It scares everyone except Me and Erza."

The aura vanished as soon as it had appeared and Mira smiled wide. "Oh silly me I forgot." she giggled. Laxus sweat dropped. How did she do that? "Well?"

"Fine if you're going to make such a big deal over it. We'll share but if you change your mind tell me." He then left the apartment without so much as a word.

Mira stood in the empty apartment and smiled before realising she was going to be late for her shift behind the bar. Dumping her luggage in the corner of the bedroom Mirajane raced out of the apartment locking it behind her and ran to the guild.

As night fell the women from Fairy Hills seemed to tire quite quickly form the day they had endured. Erza and Lisanna walked out the back, Levy and Gajeel left quite early followed by Gray giving Juvia a piggy back ride because she had fallen asleep waiting for him. The only woman left who was yet to leave but looked as though she would pass out any second was Mirajane.

When Gray reached his apartment he accidentally woke Juvia when he kicked the door closed. Juvia jumped as she woke from the door slamming closed promptly falling off of Gray's back and onto the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Shit! sorry, you okay?" He extended his hand to her which she gratefully accepted and stood up a little wobbly.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly before yawning.

"Come on let's get you to bed. You're exhausted." Gray supported most of her weight as they walked into his room. He retreated to let her change for bed and then returned when she called out.

When Gray walked back in his jaw almost dropped. Juvia was sitting on the edge of the bed with a light purple cotton and lace camisole that reached just below her bottom and short boyleg shorts of the same colour. When he approached the bed she stood up so they could pull back the covers and he noticed for once the curves on her body. He had seen her in her bathing suit and all before but now in this moment he really saw her and gulped.

A slight blush had touched her cheeks as she watched Gray look her over. whenhe had pulled back the covers he motioned for her to get onto the bed first. Shyly she nodded and sat down before laying back and looking up at him.

"Gray? It's getting a little too cold in the cool air."

"Oh right." Snapping out of his reverie he sat with his back to her and then lay down next to her.

They lay side by side barely fitting on the bed. Eventually Juvia spoke up. "Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be more comfortable if we were to lay on our sides or..." she let her sentence trail of as he obviously got her meaning.

"Uh yeah, w-which is more comfortable for you?"

Juvia turned to him. "It would be more comfortable for both of us to lay back to chest or to lay crossed over each other."

"Uh right which do you prefer?"

"c-cross o-over." she stuttered looking in the other direction.

Gray smiled. "Come on then move us around until it's comfortable."

Juvia's confidence seemed to come back then. Turning towards him onto her side she instructed him to move closer to the centre of the bed and then she slowly and hesitantly rolled partly onto her stomach. She placed her outside leg between his legs and rested her arm over his waist.

"Is Gray comfortable?"

"Yeah, Juvia I'm comfortable now shh. Go to sleep." He slurred as he yawned and drifted into an easy slumber.

Juvia smiled as she drifted off comfortably into dreams of the man she lay with.

By the time Mirajane finished her shift at the bar she was well past exhausted. Another yawn escaped her mouth as she finished cleaning the last glass.

"Come on Mira that's enough today you're exhausted."

Mira jumped and almost dropped the glass. "Oh! You scared me Laxus. What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to finish so I could walk you back to my apartment. You're almost asleep on your feet, let me take you home Mira."

His words echoed through her tired mind and she felt herself smiling softly. He said home not apartment and he asked her not told her. She felt her heart flutter and put down the glass and cloth.

"Okay." she said and walked around the bar to him.

They hadn't even walked a quarter of the way before Mirajane slumped against him. "Mira?"

"Sorry I'm just tired. Today was so busy."

"It's okay here let me help and no arguments." Without warning Laxus lifted Mira into his arms as though she were as light as a feather.

Laxus carried her the rest of the way at a much faster pace. When they entered his apartment Mira blushed as Laxus carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently on one side of the bed before going across the hall into the bathroom. Mira took the time to change into her thigh high pink nightgown.

When Laxus returned his breath hitched and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. He took in her figure and the sweet baby doll nightgown and wanted to do nothing but kiss her. Instead however he acted normally and said goodnight. Switching off all of the lights he removed his shirt and lay on the other side of the bed.

After some time both of them realised they weren't having any sleep.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah Mira?"

"I'm cold." It wasn't a lie she really was cold and very nervous because she knew he was wide awake.

"Come over here then."

"What?"

"Come closer, I'm a lightning dragon slayer, I generate heat easily."

"Oh r-right." She shuffled closer and closer until they were pretty much touching.

"Still cold?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yes." She whispered. No sooner had the word come from her mouth she found herself pulled against his chest.

"Better?"

Mira smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Mhmm."

Laxus chuckled and tightened his hold on her shifting her slightly to make them both comfortable. "Good now go to sleep."

When her breathing evened out Laxus kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Mirajane." He whispered.

The next morning proved very interesting for a few couples and non-couples.

When Juvia and Gray stirred the next morning they realised two things. The first being that their body temperatures had evened out during the night to a more coolish temperature that kept them both happy and relaxed. The second thing they noticed was that they were in the same position that they fell asleep in except Gray had moved his arms around Juvias body during the night and held her lightly to his chest.

Gray waited for Juvia to pull away but she didn't. Realising that he should make his move before it was too late he smiled and tightened his hold slightly. Juvia hummed in approval and snuggled closer hoping he was still asleep. She realised however that he wasn't when his head angled to rest his cheek on the top of her head and he sighed.

"Gray?"

"Mmm?"

Juvia giggled. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah sure you need a towel or something for the shower?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." reluctantly he let her go and retrieved a towel for her.

She disappeared into the bathroom and appeared not much later refreshed and dressed in her every day outfit. Gray sighed, she was covered up again.

"I'll take a shower then we'll get some breakfast at the guild." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Juvia looked around the apartment and decided to save money by cooking Gray breakfast. It was the least she could do for him. When Gray emerged form the bathroom a heavenly smell wafted through the apartment to him. Following the smell he found Juvia standing in front of his stove where the smell seemed to be originating from.

"Juvia?"

"Oh, I hope it's okay I thought I would cook breakfast. You had the ingredients and it's the least I can do for you letting me stay with you." she said not bothering to look back.

"Right uh, thanks I appreciate it." Gray was going to sit at the small table when he noticed the small shiny patch on the floor. "Hey Juvia did you use the spray oil?"

Juvia turned to him to reply and stepped straight in the oil. a loud scream resounded through the apartment as Juvia slipped. Gray reacted as quickly as he could and caught Juvia while avoiding the slippery floor.

When Juvia didn't hit the floor she opened her eyes ans looked straight into Grays unwavering gaze. He held her in a dipped position, their faces centimetres apart.

"Thank you." she whispered, her breath mingling with his.

"No problem." his reply was low and husky. A rumble in his chest.

Juvia's cheeks turned pink. Gray slowly pulled her up so that they were both standing but remained in each others embrace.

"Gray?"

"No, no more excuses."

Gray looked at her lips then back into her eyes. As if he were asking permission she thought. So she smiled softly as encouragement. That was all of the encouragement he needed it seemed because slowly he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, delicately as if she might break. The kiss was sweet and gentle and Juvia's heart soared at the thought that he was treating her in such a manner. Smiling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. The smell of smoke and burning caught their attention pulling them apart.

"Oh no! The food!" Juvia panicked and rushed to turn off the stove and save the food. Unfortunately the food was burnt beyond repair and Juvia sadly scraped it into the bin.

Grays muffled laughter caught her attention and her sad pout turned into a curious expression. "Gray?"

"S-sorry it's just kinda funny and you looked so cute when you pouted." getting his laughing under control he took hold of her hand nd tugged on it lightly getting her attention. "Come on we'll eat breakfast at the guild or on the way."

She smiled for him. "Okay." She kissed him on the cheek before pulling him out the door.

Laxus woke to find his bed and arms empty. Confusion set in until he heard her shuffling around his apartment. Laxus smirked. She was tidying up he could feel it. Silently he crept out of bed and opened the door peeking out and sure enough she had her back to him dusting the top shelf of his book case. Suddenly an idea formed in his head.

Creeping up behind her he waited for Mirajane to reach up again before he made himself known. Leaning in he whispered into her ear. "What are you doing Mira?"

Mira made a small high pitched sounds resembling an eep and fell forward. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist and held her steady.

"Whoa steady there, don't wanna go hurting yourself now do you?"

Mira giggled. "Next time you could ask from across the room and I may not need steadying."

"Right, why would I want to do that? When I do it this way I get a nice little armful to play with."

"Oh we're not playing, I was dusting to pass the time. I thought I told you to put your alter ego away."

"I did." He replied in a low sensual tone.

Mira turned in his arms to look into his eyes. Expecting to see the usual playful spark she was shocked when she didn't see it.

"Laxus?"

"What?"

"I need to get to the guild to start my shift."

Laxus sighed. "Yeah." Stepping back he turned away and walked to the bathroom all the while listening to Mirajane hastily leave the apartment shutting the door rather loudly on her way out.

Laxus stared at his reflection. "I know she likes me. Hell I could hear her breathing and heartbeat picking up. I know she wants this so why is she running?" Blinking he reached up and rubbed his eyes before stepping into the shower.

When Laxus arrived back at the guild the first thing he saw was Mirajane being run off her feet for the afternoon rush of alcohol consumption. He inwardly cursed at his friends for needing to consume so much. So he sat in the back ordered a drink and waited patiently for the hype to be over. After waiting most of the afternoon the never ending rush seemed to slow down due to the drunkenness or simply most of the members passing out. He knew he had his chance when Mira went out the back for some supplies. Getting up he followed her silently.

When she reached the cleaning supplies closet she heard someone behind her. She turned to ask what it was that they needed but the words died in her mouth when she saw Laxus approaching her with a determined look on his face. When he reached her his right arm wound around her waist like a snake and pulled her lower body against him. His left hand found it's way into her hair and pulled her mouth to his for a hot and sizzling kiss. His eyes remained open and bore into hers until her shock wore off. Slowing her arms came to rest around his shoulders and she began closing her yes. Once her eyelids starting sliding down he allowed his to as he deepened the kiss. Reaching behind them with his right hand Laxus opened the closet door and backed Mira into the small space kicking it closed behind him.

After a while Lisanna realised that her sister hadn't come back yet. Scanning the room she realised that Laxus had disappeared as well. As she continued to look around she realised how close Gajeel and Levy were sitting and how couple like Gray and Juvia ere being. Lisanna caught Erza's gaze and they shared a smile. It was very clear why Mira hadn't come back yet.

"Hey Macao Where'd Mira go?"

"To the cleaning closet remember?"

"Oh yeah She's been in there a while."

"Probably just rearranging the supplies or something you know how she gets Wakaba."

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey Gray where's Laxus? I wanted to have a fight."

"I don't know Flame Brain, he probably got bored and left now go find someone else to bother I'm busy."

Well, clear to some anyway.


End file.
